How to Save a Life
by TechSupport
Summary: Quirkless. That one word is what started Izuku on a dark path. With no father figure and a mother who didn't care, Izuku was alone to deal with the world in a self-destructive way. Until she came into his life and gave him and new dream. To inspire those like him and remind them, that no matter what happens to them. That they are human too. Quirkless!Izuku, IzukuxNejire
1. Chapter 1

Izuku was having quite an average day to be honest. He woke up first made breakfast for him and his mom who would be coming home from work at any moment. When she did come in the first thing she asked for was his half the rent which was sitting on the counter waiting for her.

Once he finally got to school he was met with the usual harassment. Name-calling, shoving, things of the like all ignored by the teachers, because he simply did not matter. He would not amount to anything in their eyes. When announced that he had applied for UA, the students laughed at him. But it did not matter to him anymore. Then his ex-childhood friend came over. Blasting small explosions in a way to intimidate him. But all he did was look at Bakugou with his cold dead eyes, that showed how little he cared what he thought. That dead look that always ticked Bakugou off more.

"Deku," He growled hoping to intimidate him. Izuku always hated that nickname. Deku. Useless. It pissed him off more than anything. Everyone looking at him like he is less than them, or a charity case. He hated it more than anything else in this world.

When class was over Bakugou stalked over to him with his goons at his side. The furious look in his eyes already told him that Bakugou was still upset over earlier. But Izuku was already over it. Just waiting to get to the park to meet the girl he has been waiting to meet all day. The blonde haired boy simply blew up his notebook with all his new ideas for devices, and told him to kill himself. He probably would have a year ago. But not anymore, he has a goal now and someone who does care. And that is what kept him going in this corrupt fucked up world.

Now Izuku was walking to the park, heading under a bridge to get there fast. Suddenly he hears something behind him, as he turns around to see what it was a viscous substance was suddenly down his throat.

"Thanks kid, I'm gonna be using your body. Didn't think he was in town." The slime villain told him. He was struggling to breathe and felt his vision blur together.

'Damn and I didn't even get to say thank you to her. I'm sorry.' He thought before he blacked out.

Next thing he knew he felt his face being slapped. As he slowly opened his eyes, Izuku was bewildered to see All-Might staring down at him. "Are you alright young man?" All-Might asks him as he gets up finally feeling his body functions come back to him.  
"Yes, thank you, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think someone who is quirkless, like me, can be a hero?" Izuku asked, Izuku knew what his answer is deep down, but he couldn't help but hope that All-Might would be different than all the prodigious people out there. He is supposed to be a hero.

"No young man. I believe it to be too dangerous, there are other professions where you can help others, like being a police officer or a doctor, they are fine professions." He said before jumping off to take the villain away. At that moment, Izuku felt so tempted to just find a smoke, and drink his problems away, before he reminded himself what today was. So Izuku continued walking to the park, hoping to not be late. But this time it was visible that he was not having a good day.

Soon enough he started to hear explosions a couple blocks away. Figuring that he might as well check it out he went, he walked down at a slow pace to see what the commotion was all about. As he reached the area he noticed it was extremely crowded with fires all over the alleyway. He also noticed a lot of heroes just standing around while more explosions were going off. As he went to get a better look, he noticed that it was the same villain who attacked him earlier. The bottle must have fallen out when All-Might jumped he mused. Then it took a minute to see who it was he slime-quirk user held captive. Once he saw those ruby-eyes he instantly recognized him as his tormentor. At that moment he did not know at all what had come over him. All he knew was that he was standing there one second, and the next he was running towards the villain.

He could hear the so called heroes behind him yelling at him to come back, but he kept running, when he got close enough, he grabbed the water bottle from his bag and threw the backpack towards his eyes. The maneuver worked like a charm and hit him blinding him for a second. Once he got even closer he opened the water bottle to dilute the slime creature enough while he was distracted to get his Katsuki free from the slime. When he was about halfway free, All-Might finally steps in.

"**DETROIT SMASH!"** He bellowed, as he punched with so much force the slime was torn to pieces. As the boys were pulled out into the street, the reporters proceed to interview All-Might. While this was happening, The boys were being talked to by the other heroes.  
"You should not have stepped in, that was extremely reckless." Death Arms and some other heroes proceeded to scold Izuku. "That is an amazing quirk you have. You should be looking to become a hero!" Some others were starting to praise Bakugou.

"THAT IS IT!" Izuku screamed at the heroes. Some of the reporters who weren't getting their questions answered by All-Might started to look at him. "You stand there and lecture ME about stepping while standing there doing nothing! I was doing your job for you because you rely on your quirk to much! And now you have the nerve to stand here and lecture me! While also praising him for his quirk, when it was his quirk that caused the situation to escalate. If he controlled his explosions more, there would be no fires to put out and the situation could have been handled more efficiently!" He ranted not noticing the cameras or reporters looking at him before finally stating, "You all are poor excuses of heroes." as he walked away hoping to finally get to the park to meet her.

Once he could see the trees in his view he finally let out a sigh of relief. As he got closer, he could make out her figure, with her light blue hair blowing in the breeze. Once he saw her sitting there, waving over at him, he could feel a genuine smile, the first smile he had all day, creep onto his face. Once he got over to her, he proceeded to get pulled into a tight hug that if anyone else pulled him into he probably would have punched them, but she was the only one allowed to do it. "Hey, are you all right? I saw you on the news while checking my phone!" She said worriedly. He hated worrying her. Anyone else he couldn't care less but she was everything to him.

"I'm fine," Izuku said. "I'm good Nejire, I mean it."

"Okay, If you say so." She said as she let out a sigh of relief. "You were correct with everything you said about those heroes though."

"The media caught that?"

"Every last bit."

"Damn, don't regret a single thing though."

"You wouldn't be you if you did." She chuckled.

"You know what today is though right." Izuku asked as they proceeded to finally sit on the bench.

"Of course, today has been one year! Congratulations on one year sober!" She said jumping into his arms.  
"It's all thanks to you." He said as he pulled her into a kiss. "It's also been five months of us dating."

"Yeah, but I think the other thing is more important." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Not to me it isn't." He said holding her close. After a while of just sitting around, they eventually headed home, with Izuku walking her to her house. Even though he is well aware she is fully capable of defending herself, he just felt it was common courtesy. Once he finally got to his house, that was in the shittiest part of town, he greeted his mother as she was getting all dolled up to head out to work for the night and strolled into his room, to work on his next gadget, a weapon he called Izanagi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, this is my first story so please favorite and review if you liked it and tell me how I can improve. If you are a fan of the game Destiny you may know where I am going with this weapon idea. The idea for this story just came to me recently after reading some Quirkless!Izuku stories, and after reading fanfics for about a year now I figured I might as well give it a shot. A**** lot of them have Inko as supportive, but I thought it might be interesting to have her as a character that Izuku grew up to not care about or resent a little bit.**** I don't know how frequent updates will be, probably around every two weeks or so. But thanks for reading this chapter. Edit: After re-reading I noticed some mistakes I fixed. **


	2. Chapter 2

8 Months Later

Izuku was headed towards UA. He was planning on talking to the principal on him using his support weapons. But more importantly, he wanted to know what kind of person the principal was, and see if he would have the principal's support in his goal. Nejire told him that the principal was nice but also cunning and smart, she was very vague but said that he would be in for a big surprise. And indeed it was because he was not expecting a white hamster in a suit with a scar over his eye, to be the one calling the shots at the best school in the country.

"Hello there, I was told you would like to meet me. I am Nezu, no one is sure what I am. I could be a bear, or a mouse. But most importantly, I am the principal of UA. So how can I help you?" the hamster said. While this did throw Izuku quite off a bit, it did not affect his game plan when it came to dealing with his situation.

"There is a lot I would like to discuss with you, but would you entertain me with a game of chess while we talk? I noticed you had a board over in the corner." Izuku asked. He believed chess to be one of the best ways to learn how a person thought and their character. The way they strategize, improvise, and behave all gave in to the way a person thinks. The small creature was intrigued, not many this young still played the game.

"Why not." he said moving over to the table and gestured for Izuku to take the white side. The two started their match in relative silence. After a couple of turns, Izuku finally decided to break the quiet atmosphere.

"I am planning on enrolling here for the hero course, provided I pass the exam." Izuku spoke maneuvering his knight to take out Nezu's bishop. The white bear in a suit rose an eyebrow.

"That does not explain the reason you came to me in person. Unless it was to try to see what kind of person I am." Nezu reasoned, as he moved his rook to take out that knight. After moving his piece the green-haired boy looked up at the mouse for the first time since the game had started as he stated a simple fact.  
"I am quirkless." Izuku said as he looked to see the reaction of the principal. The mouse kept up his facade as he took his turn. But internally the mouse was intrigued, not only because this boy wanted to be a hero without a quirk, but also because the boy was giving him the best game of chess he has ever had, with pure skill and knowledge at the game, no quirk at all. Even most of the teachers at the school had not lasted this long against him.

"And I assume you have a reason for wanting to do so? As well as a means of actually achieving this?" Nezu asked. Izuku took a deep breath, he had to make his explanation count.

"I assume you know how Quirkless people are treated in today's society?" Izuku asked. The question he asked might as well have been '_Have you seen the statistics lately?'_ The information was out there for anyone to learn, but not many cared to find out. Quirkless people were treated as second class citizens in today's world. With everyone being unordinary, Quirkless people were looked at as if they were not human. The suicide rates were at 70% for the ages of 12-30 years old.

The harassment and bullying, they were seen as the previous generation of humans, even though they would always be around. Most of those who don't commit suicide are unemployed, and have problems with alcoholism or drugs. Many people didn't want to hire someone who was ordinary, when they could have someone who's quirk gave them a leg up in the field. It seemed like no matter how much these poor souls worked they wouldn't amount to anything. Simply for how they were born, _Men were not created equal._

But did anyone do anything about these statistics? No. Because no one cared about that 20% who were deemed less than human. Not many knew these statistics, and those who did either did not care, or were too scared to speak up, for fear of being harassed themselves.

"I am aware of how they are treated, and it sickens me. For children so young and with so much potential to want to not be on this earth anymore. And the way society disregards it. The bigotry is truly disgusting, to be seen as not able to handle things the same way as other people." Nezu said honestly, taking a moment to analyze his moves and decide what to do next, before finally moving his queen.

"I am going to be honest with you, at one point I was going to probably one of those statistics. I have been clean for a year, I am telling you this so that I am one-hundred percent transparent. But if it wasn't for my girlfriend, who goes to your school by the way, I would have never crawled out of that hole. She inspired me to keep going, and that is what I want to do for other quirkless people. I want to show them that if even with the prejudice and obstacles in my way, that I can still be a hero. Then they can accomplish their goals as well. I also want to show the other 80% of the world that we still matter. And that we Quirkless people, can still do the same things as them. I want them to stop treating being Quirkless as being handicapped, and treating it more as a difference in height, or something of the like." Izuku said, full of conviction in his ideals.

Nezu could see it too, in his eyes. There was nothing short of pure determination. Just hearing the boy speak, with so much confidence made him believe that he could do it, if given the right tools. Nezu knew how corrupt this world was, all thanks to quirks. The experimentation he went through was enough for him to want to support the kid in his endeavors.

"How would you fight?" The mouse asked, with how the boy sounded there must be something he had up his sleeve. Izuku smirked as his eyes filled with mirth. The boy could hear in his voice, the mouse wanted to believe in him. And that was all he needed to hear.

"Well, I have trained my body into peak shape by cleaning up the Dagobah Municipal Beach. My family is very poor, so I go through there looking for spare parts others have thrown out. I cleaned it up throughout the past year so the place looks good as new. But most importantly is my intelligence. I have a college professor's level of education, the only reason I would need to come here is for the hero classes. And my two greatest intentions." he said as he reached into his pockets and placed a single pair of glasses onto the table next to the board.

"This is one of them." Izuku smirked, his face filled with so much mirth. "Put them on, then look at my back." Nezu did as he was told and was amazed after Izuku said, "Stella, Initiate." Different pop-up windows processed on the glasses in front of him. Access codes and passwords appeared in front of him, he could see access points and leaks in his security of the school and the school's networks. Then he looked at behind Izuku and noticed what was strapped on his back that was previously invisible. It seemed to be a white longsword that had a handle where it could be used with two hands. The handle and guard were a glossy black with the blade itself being a pearly white. The sides seemed sharp and the point at the end looked even sharper. "Those glasses are one of a kind, that I built only for me. I designed them so that I would be able to tap into different networks and it has endless amount of programs for hacking and assisting me on the field. It recognizes my voice, so that only I can activate them. I call them Stella, on my back is the weapon I designed I call the Izanagi. I have the cloaking setting enabled on it using my own cloaking technology that can only be seen using Stella. I can disable it, but I figured it would be easier to bring in this way." Izuku smirked at Nezu's dumbfounded expression.

"Not only is this weapon a sword as you see now." the boy said as he reached for the weapon on his back. Once tapping the side of the handle to become visible to the naked eye he took it in his right hand out of its ring sheath, the freckled boy clicked a button hidden on the side of the handle. Instantly the weapon started to change With one side of the handguard moving up to form a sort of trigger. The pearly white blade itself opened a bit to expose a sleek black barrel that was hidden down the middle. Once this was triggered Nezu noticed a crosshair appear on the glasses as well as an ammo and power setting in the corner. "Paired with the glasses it becomes the ultimate long-range weapon with me being able to change from stun to more damaging settings depending on the situation. The ammunition is a type of electromagnetic energy that I was able to create batteries for. These are just a few of the projects I have been working on, but they are the only completed ones and what I am most proud of." Izuku said his face beaming with pride, as he could see Nezu was still shocked at the technology someone not even in highschool came up with.

"How did you come up with this?" The bear asked, shocked at the potential of the boy in front of him. He would make sure this boy attended UA. Once the boy finished his turn he continued to speak.

"My family is dirt poor, I never met my father and my mother does nothing but work night shifts and sleeps all day. I practically raised myself at the public library since I had no money for any toys and I was bullied due to my Quirklessness which ruled out playing with friends. Even before I had the idea of becoming a hero to inspire others, I was fascinated with technology and had begun developing prototypes by the time I was 10. I did not finish these tools until last week, after all this time. You would be surprised at some of the things I found at that beach. Broken refrigerators and old trucks. Things I had no use for I would fix and then sell to make a profit with. That money would go to materials I needed, and my half of the rent." Izuku explained, while trying to avoid what it was exactly his mother did for work.

"You have to pay half your rent?" Nezu asked, intrigued at the family situation the boy had. It could be negatively impacting his life and he would not want his possible future student to half to deal with anything of the sort.  
"Yeah, we don't have the best relationship as mother and son, but we stay out of each other's way so it works in the end. We're more like roommates than anything else." Izuku explained hoping that the principal wouldn't dig any deeper. At least not yet.

"Ah," Nezu said, getting the message that Izuku did not want to talk about it. "Well, I see no reason to prevent you from taking the exam. In fact, I could even have you become a recommendation student. But I feel like that would hinder you in your goal."

"Exactly correct Nezu-san. If I were to get in on recommendation and then people hear about me being quirkless people would doubt my ability." Izuku said starting to stand up, "If I show them that I am capable of becoming a hero, there will be no questions on my ability. And I believe that is checkmate." Nezu looked down at the board wide-eyed. Never had someone beat him at chess. Even the scientists would grow frustrated at never being able to win against him as a test subject. This boy who was already intriguing, somehow became even more interesting. He must him have in UA.

"Well, then Midoriya-kun, it was interesting meeting you and a great chess match. I hope to have more in the future and I can't wait to see you here next school year." The principal stated walking Izuku to the door.

"Thank you, and feel free to call me Izuku, I have a feeling we will be seeing each other a lot soon." The freckled boy said as the Principal handed back his glasses.

"I have that same feeling." Nezu said as the boy closed the door behind him.

"I can't wait to see the hero you will be."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello everyone, thank you for all of your reviews and follows. I wasn't expecting any but that really encouraged me try to to upload more consistently. I am going to try to upload once a week instead of every two weeks. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really like Nezu as a character so I wanted him to have a close relationship with Izuku. The idea for the glasses was totally ripped off of Spider-Man: Far From Home, but I thought it would be cool for him to have them along with a gun that is basically Izanagi's Burden from Destiny 2. And for those of you who think it is unrealistic for Izuku to have made these by himself in his room. Yeah, but considering he had no social life, did nothing but research and clear out the beach, I think he could have pulled it off. Not to mention it takes place in the future who knows what their trash is made up of. Well sorry for the long note. Thanks for reading, and please favorite and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later

Izuku took in a deep breath as he gazed up at the school. Even though he was here two months ago. It felt different with today being the day of the exam. Perhaps it was due to today being the day where he gets to see all his hard work pay off. As he started walking towards the school he felt his phone vibrate. Picking it up he sees a text message from Nejire.

**Curiosity: Good luck today!**

**Cat: Thanks, I'll see you after the exam, Love ya.**

**Curiosity: Okay, I'll ask you all about it afterwards! Love ya!**

After putting his phone away Izuku kept on marching toward the school only to bump into Katsuki. "Move it Deku." He grunted pushing past him towards the school. Katsuki had toned down his aggression towards Izuku after the incident, but the two still could not stand each other. After glaring at his retreating figure, Izuku kept moving forward. Once inside he was seated next to Bakugou much to both boys disappointment, but neither said anything and just ignored the other. Izuku just put his feet up on the table and leaned his chair back as he waited for the written portion of the exam to begin. Once the written exam began, Izuku noticed a note on the side of his exam.

_Dear Izuku, _

_I hope you don't mind but I gave you a special exam that is more advanced than the others. I feel as if this will help me better customize your education with us, and help me convince the less understanding staff about you joining the hero program._

_From, Nezu_

The genius bear did an unexpected move to Izuku, but it was a move that was extremely appreciated. Izuku continued to answer his test and review his answers until he was satisfied. He proceeded to turn in his exam and wait for the rest to finish. Once everyone did they waited about ten minutes for the proctor of the practical exam.

"Hello listeners, Welcome to UA, Let me hear ya!" Present Mic shouted as he walked up to the stage. Sadly, no one seemed to shout along with him, and an awkward silence proceeded to pierce the air.

"Alright then, let me explain this exam!" Present Mic then went on to explain how the exam was going to proceed. The examines were going to be split up into separate groups, there would be three types of robots that would give them points based off what robot they were. Once he said this a blue-haired boy with glasses stood up.

"Excuse me, but on the handouts there are four robots. If this is a misprint, then you should be ashamed of yourselves! We examines are here to attend the best of the best, and if you can't provide that then-"

"Hey jackass, sit down and let the man finish explaining." Izuku interrupted him, the boy got on his nerves. And you did not want to get on Izuku's nerves. "He wasn't finished explaining and if you're gonna interrupt him, then I will have the honor of interrupting you."

Some of the less nervous students chuckled, but it was still quiet for the most part, it was an important test after all. The bespectacled boy turned to look at him, about to reprimand him for his language until, "Thank you listener! For your information the fourth robot is just an obstacle for you guys to avoid. There was no misprint."

'Jackass' proceeded to sit down as Izuku sighed, wondering why the world was filled with idiots who did not understand patience. "Alright listeners, please proceed to your combat areas, and remember, say it with me, PLUS ULTRA!" No one said it with him.

* * *

Izuku started doing his warm-ups, stretching his arms and getting ready to run. For his plan to work he was going to need to get every leg up on these people as he could get. I He could feel 'Jackass' glaring at him behind him. As Izuku was putting Stella on, 'Jackass' proceeded to walk up to him but was cut off before it could happen. "GO!" Present Mic shouted. The examines stood stunned. All except one Izuku Midoriya who proceeded to sprint towards a building in the middle. Izuku reached for Izanagi which was strapped on his back and saw some students begin to catch up to him. He noticed 'Jackass' had some engines on his legs and he was not about to be shown up by someone with a stick up their ass. Some robots started to get in his way and he swung his pearly white blade at them. Destroying the first one in a swift swing to the power box, he cut off the legs of the second one, before thrusting the blade into it.

Once he got to the building he wanted he proceeded to go inside and run up the stairs, he made it to the roof and got the bird's eye view that he wanted. He proceeded to get towards the edge and laid down. He pressed the button on Izanagi's handle and switched it to sniper mode. The blade opened and a cross-hair appeared in his vision. "Enable kickstand" Izuku murmured and two small pieces of the blade swung out. He placed the gun on the ground and saw some incoming targets. He began to fire at every single robot he could see racking up points on points. Some were about to finish off the robot themselves, but Izuku beat them to it. All's fair in war, and this was a war for Izuku, no one got in his way when it came to his goal.

* * *

The room was dark but you could just make out the staff of UA sitting there watching a multitude of monitors showing off the students. "This year's crop seems to have lots of potential." One of the figures stated.

"You have no Idea." Nezu stated as he had his eyes fixed on one green-haired boy in particular.

"This student hasn't used his quirk at all." A sultry voice said coming from a women wearing a questionable attire for a teacher.

"That's because he has none." Nezu stated.

"And he still wants to be a hero?" One of the teacher asked incredulously, some of the heroes looked at Nezu thoughtfully, while others had similar thoughts to the teacher who asked the question.

"He interests me. I had a meeting with him two months ago."

"What was so special about him that made you accept his meeting. You are busy after all, being the principal."  
"Nejire Hado came to me and told me about him. She had an interesting gleam in her eye and looked at me as if she just played matchmaker. But the kicker was what she said specifically." This caught the attention of most of the teachers. "Remember last year when her suit went through major changes. Those changes brought out the most of her quirk and enabled her to do things such as fly now. Those improvements were all designed by him." This got the attention of a lot of heroes. The boy had skills, they had seen her suit.

"Are the tools he is using made by him too?" a man asked, the man looked as if he was picked up off the street with a giant scarf on his shoulders.

"Yes Aizawa, and the most interesting thing about him is what happened at our meeting."

"What happened?" the provocative figure asked.

"He beat me in chess." After that statement the room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

* * *

Suddenly a huge rumbling was heard throughout the arena. Izuku heard screaming and saw a lot of people running towards the exit. He turned around and saw it. The zero-pointer. He was about to book it downstairs until he heard her. "HELP!" A brown-haired girl was trapped and screaming. Izuku couldn't just leave her. It would leave a bad taste in his mouth. But there was no way he would be able to make it there in time to get her unstuck from the rubble. There was only one thing he could do.

"Stella tap into the school's network and see if you can find any blueprints for the zero pointer." Izuku said, urgency in his tone.

"Network tap successful, Blueprint found." Stella stated. And a blueprint of the zero pointer appeared translucently on his screen so he could still see through it. Izuku looked on the blueprint for one of the robot's biggest weaknesses. It's processor. Without the processor it could not compute it's objective. It may have backup power or enough power to run her over, but without the processor it should shut down immediately. Once he located the processor on the robot he told Stella to set the power on the sniper to max. He took aim and fired. The bullet pierced through and the robot stopped immediately.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic's voice sounded out throughout the whole arena. Izuku looked down and noticed that the girl had no rubble on her anymore. It seemed that she used her quirk to move the rubble off her and crawled away before releasing it. But she still had a broken leg. He noticed Recovery Girl going over to help her and took that as her cue to leave. He had a hot date after all.

* * *

"So do any of you doubt his skills?" Nezu asked the room. Some of the more disbelieving teachers said nothing, while the hopeful ones shook their head. "I gave him a more advanced test to see if he was serious about not really needing high school. I haven't finished grading due to watching this exam, but what I have he has gotten all correct. The boy is a natural genius no quirk needed. I have looked into his medical history and he has the toe joint, so he isn't lying."

"I think we should give him access to the support workshop for his tools. I'm not sure what his background is but he may need help getting materials." Power Loader suggested.

"That would be extremely helpful for him, seeing as he is dirt poor. In fact, I plan on giving him a free ride scholarship. The expenses for our school would financially break him, and I want Midoriya at this school." Nezu said daring anyone in the room to object to him. No one said anything. The mouse rarely got this passionate about a single student, and no one wanted to cross the bear who could think of a million ways to kill you and get away with it, in less than a minute. "That settles it then."

* * *

When Izuku made it to the diner he was immediately jumped on his back, two slender arms snaked around him and cover his face. "Guess who?" A cheery voice said from behind him.

"My extremely beautiful girlfriend?" Izuku asked, only to receive a reward with a kiss on the cheek and his face uncovered.  
"Yup! So how was the exam? Did you do well? And why did you change our names in the messenger app?" Nejire asked as she walked him to the booth she was sitting at waiting for him. Not many could handle her hyperactive question asking, but Izuku could, he understood everything she asked even when talking extremely fast. Sometimes he wondered if that was her real quirk. Izuku then proceeded to recite the events to her, only to get a light tap every time he called the glasses-wearing boy 'Jackass', even if she did kind of agree with him.

"Oh, well your Curiosity because you ask a lot of questions which I think is adorable."

"So why are you Cat?"

"Because you will probably be the death of me someday." This earned him a pout from his girlfriend until he continued. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Which got him the beautiful smile he loved to see.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Phew, I actually got it out this week. I wasn't sure how but I stayed up late to make sure I got it done around the same time I usually update. I have been spending most of my time grinding in Destiny 2 with the event that I was sure if I did not make myself do this when the people I play with were offline I would not have gotten it done this week. Anyways I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I really appreciate all the support I have been getting and it keeps me motivated. By the way I made a reference to a Light Novel series I started recently that I love. It is getting an anime soon and I can't wait for it to come out. I'll give a shout-out to anyone who can tell me what series it is from, before I release the next chapter. Thanks again for reading, see you next week!**


End file.
